


We Just Feel So Right

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: NSFW Sailor Moon Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: Fills for nsfw prompts for Jupineph.





	We Just Feel So Right

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and figured I'd try to write some smutty scenes cause... why not? Feel free to request some Makoto/Nephrite stuff in the comments for a 500(ish) word fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Makoto has a dream of two Nephrites

Makoto loved having Nephrite- Nathan- back in her life. But it was… different. He was different. Less wild, less angry, but also more attentive to her in a way Nephrite never could be with his dedication to the crown. There were times she wished she could combine his past and present selves into one, but she didn’t want to push him to remember, either.

“You okay?” Nathan looked her up and down from over the top of his book as they lay in bed. When she didn’t answer for a moment, he set the book down on the nightstand. “Let me see if I can make it better.”

He moved, covering her body with his own and kissing her, slowly, languidly, as his hand went down to fondle her bare pussy. He’d been surprised to find out that she slept completely nude, but it sure made access easier.

After a few minutes of foreplay, Makoto grew impatient. Without warning, she pushed Nathan onto his back and straddled him, pulling his dick out of his boxers and sinking down on it. She moaned and rocked back and forth on him, letting herself adjust to him.

“Does that feel good?”

Makoto nodded, only to stop when it hit her that the voice came from behind her, not in front of her laying on the bed. She looked over her shoulder to see Nephrite standing there- and it was definitely Nephrite. He held himself like a soldier, even nude as he was. He got on the bed behind Makoto and grabbed her hips.

“I don’t understand,” she breathed, looking from Nephrite to Nathan.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Nephrite asked between kisses along the curve of her neck.

“You’re dreaming,” Nathan concluded, just in time for Nephrite to spread her ass cheeks apart and enter her from behind.

Makoto moaned, feeling no pain despite not having any lubrication. Then again, it was a dream. She didn’t linger on it, instead lifting herself off of Nathan then dropping back down, setting off at a fast, steady pace.

Nathan guided while Nephrite took what he wanted, forcing her to change to the pace he wanted rather than the one she set.

Makoto cried out, lust and pleasure coursing through her veins. “I need- I need-”

“I know,” Nathan said, hand going to her clit while Nephrite massaged her breasts. Nephrite’s love bites grew harder, his teeth seeming to sharpen until she felt her skin being pierced, and she yelped in a mix of pleasure and pain. As he did, Nathan swept his thumb over her clit one last time, and she came apart between them, moaning in pleasure.

Makoto woke with a gasp, a familiar aching between her legs and no one next to her to soothe it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Look for me on tumblr](https://asexualtuckerfoley.tumblr.com) and please review!


End file.
